How to save a life
by sunkeeper
Summary: Tres amigos.Un suicidio. Una cínica. Un soñador ¿Un asesino? Además de ser un poco torpe para los resúmenes no puedo contar más porque ni yo se que va a pasar ;)


**CAPÍTULO 1**

Una palabra. El mundo de Kari era tan increíblemente frágil que había sido modificado de arriba abajo con la simple lectura de siete letras escritas con temblorosa caligrafía en una sucia hoja de papel.

Hacía más de tres días que esperaba el momento adecuado para abrir el sobre que contenía esa arrugada entrada a su infierno personal. Esto suponía un periodo realmente largo, considerando que ella no solía darle mucho bombo a esas cosas.

Cualquiera que la conociera bien sabía que Kari Camiya no era una gran fan de los aniversarios. Tampoco era una de esas niñitas cobardes que temblaba al oír el viento sacudir sus persianas en mitad de la noche. Odiaba a esas personas adictas a la empatía que pretendían manipularla con sus hipócritas emociones. Rara, dirían algunos. Fría, opinarían otros. Incluso los más radicales la calificarían de despiadada, sin embargo, Kari sólo se consideraba sincera.

No había esperado encontrar confort en ese bonito sobre adornado con su nombre, Davis la había llegado a conocer muy a fondo en los últimos meses y sabía de sobra qué aquello no serviría. Nada serviría, lo más probable es que hubiese llegado a enfadarla aún más. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar antes de abrirlo: una explicación. Su mejor amigo iba a explicarla porque la había abandonado sin un simple adiós. Había secretamente esperado que no se hubiera atrevido a pedir perdón en ella, ya que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Ahora, mientras observaba esas letras que parecían estar escritas en neón en el fondo de su mente, sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba. Quizás fue porque llevaba un par de días sin comer decentemente o porque aquella era una tarde de junio particularmente calurosa, pero, la cabeza de Kari se nubló mientras ella se derrumbaba estrepitosamente sobre la cama.

La nota revoloteó cerca del tocador depositándose finalmente a unos metros de la puerta, revelando su verdad. La verdad que Davis había querido compartir con Kari acerca de su muerte. Esa verdad con la que Kari no sabía muy bien que debía hacer.

**ASESINO**

La muerte de Davis había sacudido la escuela. No era uno de los populares y, en ocasiones, llegaba a ser considerado molesto o pesado. Tenía, sin ninguna duda, bien ganado el título de graciosillo de la clase. Sus bromas, con un mayor o menor éxito, habían logrado sacar una sonrisa a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

El problema con el sentido del humor es que, en exceso, convierte al bromista en una broma con patas. Eso le había pasado a Davis, que comenzaba a no ser tomado en serio entre sus amigos. En ocasiones, su dificultad para los estudios y su escaso éxito con las chicas eran utilizados como una burla. Sin embargo, él respondía a los ataques con humor, sin perder la constante sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de su cara y parecía decir: "Que os jodan"

Eso era lo extraño. Por supuesto, no era nuevo que un adolescente se suicidara, pero que, sin ningún tipo de señal previa, un chico se quitara la vida sin dejar tras de sí una nota de despedida era más que poco común.

La policía había decidido que lo más probable era que Davis padeciese algún tipo de trastorno maniaco sin detectar y, que en un momento de locura, tomara la apresurada y, desde luego poco meditada, decisión de acabar con su vida. De ahí que ni siquiera pensara en escribir una nota de despedida.

Por supuesto, aquello tenía sentido para todo el mundo excepto para TK. Él sabía algo más que el resto, aunque no mucho más. Su mejor amigo había tratado de decirle algo antes de morir, pero, en vez de redactar un informe detallado, Davis se había limitado a escribir una palabra en una pequeña hoja de papel**. ASESINO.**

La nota en sí, contrastaba con el sobre que la contenía. Blanco impoluto y con su nombre en letras doradas. Sin duda Davis se había tomado su tiempo para elegirlo y, sin embargo, la nota tan sólo se resumía en una palabra. ¿Había pretendido jugar con él? ¿Por qué no ofrecer una información más amplia si había tenido tiempo para hacerlo?

Nada tenía sentido y TK no tenía muy claro que debía hacer. Temía que, si recurría a la policía, pudieran tomar la nota como una acusación. Eso era inconcebible, por supuesto. ¿TK un asesino? Hacía poco más de un año había descubierto cómo se producía el pate y, en consecuencia, había dejado de comer todo alimento que se fabricara a partir del sufrimiento de cualquier animal.

Un susurro a su espalda le apartó de sus pensamientos.

"Pobre chico… era tan bueno. Anoche apenas pude dormir pensando en él." TK puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la voz que hablaba y esperó a la respuesta de su interlocutor.

"Bff...¡Ni lo digas! Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo su cara… Siempre era tan amable, siempre sonriendo…"

Aquello fue demasiado. TK reconocía las voces que mantenían esa aparentemente bienintencionada conversación. Él sabía lo que se escondía detrás de la empatía. A Mimi no le importaba, a Sora no le importaba. Nunca habían sido amigas de Davis, nunca se habían parado a saludar a Davis. Incluso alguna vez se habían llegado a reír de Davis. Ahora fingían estar desoladas. El estómago de TK comenzó a revolverse ante tanta hipocresía.

Se levantó haciendo caso omiso al profesor, que trataba de mantener la escasa atención que sus alumnos le prestaban ese día. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, lentamente, sin que ninguno de los presentes se atreviera a abrir la boca. Cuando llegó hasta el pomo lo agarró con fuerza, como si pudiera concederle un deseo, como si esa puerta fuese capaz de devolverle a su mejor amigo.

Después se giró, encontrándose con veinte pares de ojos abiertos de par en par que le analizaban sin piedad.

"Deberíais habérselo dicho antes" Su intención había sido gritar pero, a mitad de la frase, su voz de corto y terminó pareciendo más un sollozo.

No se quedó para escuchar la respuesta, tampoco había dirigido la acusación a nadie en concreto. Simplemente les odiaba y no podía soportar seguir en la misma habitación que ellos. Así que corrió. Corrió buscando un lugar que le permitiera dar marcha atrás. Un lugar en el que no existiera el funeral, ni la muerte. Un lugar donde TK seguía siendo el chico idealista y confiado que era amable con todo el mundo, que creía en todo el mundo. Un lugar en el que la nota que escondía en su bolsillo no era una nota de suicidio.

"¿Seguro que estas bien, Kari?" La normalmente despreocupada voz de Yolei estaba cargada de urgencia y desconfianza.

Kari levantó la vista de su cuaderno con un deje de fastidio "Aún mejor que hace cinco minutos, si es que es posible"

Habían pasado las últimas tres horas en la sala de estudio y no había sido capaz de avanzar ni diez hojas. Por suerte, eso Yolei no lo sabía.

"Lo siento" murmuró esta. "Bueno no, no lo siento" dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. "Me estas asustando. Nos estas asustando a todos. Estas actuando de una manera muy extraña, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada…"

"No ha pasado, Yolei" replicó Kari cortante "No tengo poder sobre las decisiones de los demás. Davis eligió la muerte, yo lo acepté. A lo mejor eres tú la que está tomando la actitud equivocada"

Kari se levantó de su asiento y respiró hondo intentando no parecer la mitad de enfadada de lo que estaba. Yolei era una buena chica, pero hablaba demasiado. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era un silencio sepulcral para poder pensar en sus problemas. Los cuales no había forma de resolver. Aun así necesitaba pensar en ellos, necesitaba seguir torturándose con esas siete letras.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Yolei al verla agarrar sus cosas.

"A _reflexionar_" dijo esto último con un deje de burla. Había oído muchas veces esa palabra en los últimos días, todos parecían querer que lo hiciera. Todos parecían creer saber que era bueno para ella.

Caminó durante un rato sin un rumbo fijo. Al final acabó montándose en un par de buses, sin mirar muy bien hacia donde se dirigían. Durante el camino se dedicó a realizar un análisis detallado de cada pasajero desde su escondido asiento en la parte trasera del vehículo. Pensó cuál de ellos tendría una carrera universitaria, cual sería aún virgen, si alguno sería un asesino…

El asesino de Davis. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener un torrente de recuerdos dolorosos, no quería montar una escena delante de todos aquellos extraños. Al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada inquisitiva que le resultaba familiar. No supo que hacer y apartó la vista asustada, fijándola en el suelo. Luego, tras unos segundos sintiéndose como una idiota, decidió levantarla y saludar como haría una persona normal.

"Hola" La mirada seguía allí, no había perdido ni un ápice de intensidad.

"Hola" Respondió TK sin sonreír. Ambos se quedaron parados sin saber que decir hasta que TK, para evitar caerse, se vio obligado a sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

El incómodo silencio se abalanzó sobre ellos inmediatamente. Kari comenzó a preguntarse qué diría si TK por casualidad le preguntaba dónde iba. Aquel día ella no había aparecido por el colegio. A Yolei le había dicho que había pasado la mañana estudiando en la biblioteca, pero no era cierto. Kari simplemente estaba cansada de no entender y se había decidido a buscar respuestas por su cuenta.

Ahora, al estar tan cerca de TK, esas respuestas le parecían aún más aterradoras.

Nunca habían realmente llegado a ser amigos. Ella era amiga de Davis y Davis era amigo de TK, en eso se basaba su relación. Si Kari era sincera admitiría que TK le resultaba aburrido, como le sucedía con la mayoría de la gente.

Ella mantenía a menudo larguísimas conversaciones con Davis en las que permitía a TK estar presente. De igual forma, Davis y TK pasaban tardes enteras jugando a videojuegos mientras Kari estaba en la habitación sin intercambiar una palabra con ella. Era raro, sin duda, pero Kari nunca había sido una chica convencional.

Ahora miraba a TK y no podía creer que fuera un asesino. Porque… era posible, no se le ocurría nada más que tuviera sentido ya que ella misma no había matado a Davis. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que la madre de Davis había pronunciado aquella mañana:

"No dijimos nada a la policía, pero Davis dejo dos sobres. Uno para ti y otro para TK"

"TK,TK,TK" El nombre seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza como un mantra

Así, tras una larguísima media hora se sufrimiento, TK se levantó con una lentitud exagerada, como si pretendiera quedarse a solas con Kari en el vehículo. Ella le miró confusa.

"Nos vemos, TK" Se despidió, tratando de ayudarle en su evidente bloqueo.

"No fue tu culpa Kari " murmuró él con rapidez, como si no quisiese ser oído.

Kari le observo marcharse pensando que, incluso aunque TK no hubiese tenido nada que ver con ella, los dos siempre tendrían que cargar con el peso de la muerte de Davis.


End file.
